Resident Evil The Ultimate Surivors
by bluend
Summary: the history of resident evil...but htis time a 16 Years Old kid is among them...what things would change? THE BOSS IS ON THE CHAPTHER 11... soon
1. A lost kid

**Resident Evil the ultimate survivor**

Chapter one: the lost kid

Disclaimer: Resident Evil places, characters and actions are all copyrighted by Capcom. The character Bluend is just a fiction and haves no relationship with any Capcom game

* * *

July 23rd 8:58

A kid…an 16 years old kid was in the train. The Ecliptic Express was at high-speed, anyone thought that in just seconds, the disaster will come  
-_my name, is Bluend Acronds-_he thought-_I am on this train 'cause my dad works on Umbrella. Why does that happens? Why he works on a laboratory…I am afraid_

9:00 PM

Everything was quiet, anyone thought that something was above them. Then a guy began to scream…he saw a leech, but this one was bigger than the rest, What is going on?  
-What's happening? Calm down everybody-screamed uselessly  
More screams were heard, and far away, Bluend heard somebody singing, he pay not attention

He ran the fast as he can, with his father's knife he open through the people and leeches, and locked on a room, the room 102 on the train. He didn't locked and stay prepared for anything comes in…but in matter of minutes, he fall asleep

11:05 PM

He woke up, the train was in complete silence, he was awoke because he heard an explosion, before the rain  
-_I cannot stay here any longer…but what can I do, I'm too weak-_he think  
Then somebody was trying to open the door, anything it was, Bluend was prepared with his knife…

All events named from here are from the game Resident Evil 0...©CAPCOM


	2. Looking for the runaway

**Resident Evil: the ultimate survivor**

Chapter 2: looking for the runaway

Disclaimer: the content show here are ©CAPCOM and all his characters and events (with the exception of Bluend) are part of the game Resident Evil™ ©CAPCOM

* * *

The door was open…and from the other room surged a girl, Bluend keep the knife and saw the girl  
-Hi-he said  
-Hi, I'm officer Chambers from S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, and you are?  
-I'm Bluend, Bluend Acronds  
-Well nice to meet you Bluend, now we must get out of here, there is a guy who is relate to some murders over here  
-OK!  
The two of them go across the door and enter onto the next room.

Bedrooms wagon

Once the two get in there, they saw a typewriter, Bluend began to write records*, while Rebecca began searching for something useful  
-Done  
-Why do you write there?  
-I don't know, it just make me feel good  
The two get out and go over the hallway, on the end was a dead corpse, into it haves a key, but when they stooped down to get the key a shadow was above them…Billy Coen  
-Billy…Lieutenant Coen-Rebecca claimed  
-Well, it's seems you know me, well I'm not going to lose my time with you two  
-Wait…you are under arrest  
Billy showed a handcuff-sorry, but you're late for that  
-I could shoot, you know!  
-Let him go, It doesn't worth-Bluend said  
-You don't know anything right?  
On that moment an almost dead S.T.A.R.S. guy breaks the window  
-Edward!-screamed Rebecca-no! what happened!  
-There are…to many…monsters…Rebecca, you…m-must get…out of here  
-Wait! What monsters! Zombies?-asked Bluend, but in that moment, Edward was already dead

Seconds After that a dog entered from the window…but this one wasn't a normal dog, this one was simplified, Rebecca shot whit her gun meanwhile Bluend drew his knife and began stabbing a second dog that have appeared, both solve the problem, but still they must look for Billy

Kitchen wagon

The key was probably from the other wagon, where the kitchen and the dining room are, the two characters go over there, facing some human zombies, then they made to the kitchen wagon, there, they found Billy once again:  
-finally we found you-Bluend said  
-yeah, you know what, we must cooperate if we want to get out of here!  
-cooperate with you!-exclaimed Rebecca-first dead  
-listen little girl, if you can't see there is a lot of monsters out there and will be easier if we do this together ok?  
-I am Rebecca, Officer Chambers for you, so don't call me little girl  
-Well then Rebecca, why don't you go and try, while I wait here?  
He stand in front of the door, meaning that there is not turning back, meanwhile Rebecca and Bluend read a document, that says that to activate the electronic door in front of them, they must connect the cables in the roof.

The work looked easy, but it wasn't, when they came across the dining room, they saw an old man, that soon will become a lot of leeches, an that leeches become another representation of that man, it was an horrible show. But the man did not stay too much longer, the leeches spread and tried to kill Rebecca and Bluend, but then Billy came an stopped the leeches, an meanwhile, a strange guy was singing out there  
-Who is that guy?-asked Billy  
The train began to move  
-The train, is moving?-Bluend asked  
-Go and checkout the first engine car-said Billy-but listen, we got to cooperate if we want to get out of this  
-I agree-said Bluend without thinking  
-But, I don't…-Rebecca claimed  
-Listen girl, or you are better dead here?  
-all right, but if you try to do something, I kill you  
-fine, now this radio will work on us?-Billy showed a radio  
Then Rebecca looked at her radio and agree whit head…Bluend thanked and created an idea…

*=Bluend wrote on the typewriter:_  
Today, July 23__rd__, I found myself closed into the train, but then, a girl awoke me, I don't know if she will read this, but I must said it, she is pretty_


	3. Train derailment

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor**

Chapter 3: Train Derailment

Disclaimer: all events, characters, locations and plots are ©CAPCOM. Bluend is a fan character and haves no relationship with any Resident Evil™ game or CAPCOM production

* * *

Kitchen wagon

Bluend go downstairs fast as he can, and open pass over the zombies with his knife. Meanwhile, Billy activated the automatic door to the kitchen, but, was caught on the dishwashing room, but, gave Rebecca a key

1st wagon

Bluend took the Edward's radio, and Rebecca arrived on that moment, then a sound come from the unaltered radio, Bluend gave the radio to Rebecca  
-This is Rebecca, over  
-Rebecca is Enrico, we found some information of Coen  
-Understood  
-We found some documents, he was sentenced to death for the murder of 23 people  
-23 people!-Bluend whispered  
-Keep away from him, he is dangerous  
-how!-Rebecca ask without pushing the button  
Then, the radio los it's frequency-Enrico! Capitan! Hello! Hello?Bluend took the radio and adjusted to the "new" frequency

Bluend and Rebecca opened the door to the Conductor's room, once there, a briefcase called Bluend's attention, he took it and place it outside the room.

The couple climbed the stairs, but once they are in the second floor, they heard something like a bug, Bluend did not pay attention and keep walking, and found an ice pick. But when he come back…  
-Bluend, watch out!  
-UH!  
An scorpion come from the roof, Bluend go back to the other room and take the shotgun (with it's ammo) and give it to Rebecca, then he take the Rebecca's handgun

It took a lot of time, but finally the two killed the Giant Scorpion, and gave the ice pick to Billy, Bluend took the Briefcase and open it, inside was the magnetic card, to open the door to the cabin.

Cabin

Before entering, the team heard some shooting, but anyway they cross the door and the "motor" of the train, but when they arrived to the cabin they notice something:  
-The train looks like will crash-Billy noticed-we got to stop this thing!  
-I will go to the back wagon, and manipulate the control for the brake, then you two activate the brake here ok?-Bluend suggest  
-Wait, I'll go with you-Rebecca said  
-Guys-Billy stopped them  
-What?  
-Don't screw it up  
-We won't  
As fast as they can, they go to the back wagon, Bluend was faster and he get to the Back Wagon first than Rebecca, but Rebecca stopped in the 3rd wagon-Edward!-Rebecca screamed, as long as The S.T.A.R.S Zombie approach her  
-No, why!, Wait, Don't come Any closer!….  
-This is Bluend, I engaged the control device for the train, over  
-Right, I'll put the brake on now-answered Billy

Meanwhile Billy was activating the brake, Bluend saw Rebecca being bitten by Edward, then he shoot the Rebecca handgun  
-Are you OK!-Bluend was nervous  
-I'm all right, it's just a bite  
-Come, I have something  
Cautiously, Bluend use a green herb he found before, and make a medicine for Rebecca and putted on her Bite  
-Don't worry, the herb will stop the infecting, as long as I know

Then, the train make a hard turn, and crashed…

To be continued…


	4. Fire key

**Resident Evil: The ultimate survivor**

Chapter 4:fire key

Disclaimer: all the events, characters and locations (with exception of Bluend) are ©CAPCOM. Bluend is a fictional character, and haves no relationship with any Resident Evil™ game or CAPCOM production

* * *

Disaster Area

The train was there, crashed and in fire, Bluend woke up and saw Billy.  
-Billy! Wake up!-screamed Bluend  
-Eh! What happened?  
-I don't know, where is Rebecca?  
-I'm here-she answered almost quietly  
-Are you ok?-Bluend asked  
-Yes I am  
-We managed to stop the train uh?-Billy said ironically  
-Yes we managed  
From the ruins of the train flamed zombies began to appear  
-Damn it, what should we do now?-asked Bluend  
-RUN!-Billy answered

Main hall

They run as fast as they can to the sewers, and then, climb some stairs, and they where at a mansion…  
-The Umbrella management training facility-Bluend noticed

Rebecca go Upstairs and saw a picture of the zombie she saw before, the one who was made of leeches, who attacked her and Bluend  
-The first General Manager, Dr. James Marcus-Billy said  
-Died 10 years ago-Bluend added  
-Do you know him?  
-Almost, My father told me about him  
-Your father Works on Umbrella?-Asked Rebecca  
-Yeah, that's why I was on the train, but I never liked he work here it's so away from his family.

Second floor

The team go upstairs, and they reached a conference room  
-_this is, where the photos of my father are! I hope he is not any of this things!_-Bluend thought  
They across the door on their left, and once again a double door, and there, they found an "elevator"  
-This will get us up!-said Rebecca  
-Yeah, but must be pushed-Billy said as he pointing a handle-I will push you up ok?  
-I think it's too heavy, send Rebecca and We will go around somewhere ok?-Bluend suggest  
-Ok!

Rebecca was already on the third floor, fighting some kind of bugs as Billy and Bluend were taking care of zombies on the other side, then a beep was heard  
-This is Bluend, Over  
-This is Rebecca, I unlocked a door in the second floor, I'm already on the main hall  
-Ok will be there!

Once there, the team get into a room that looks like an animal prison, Rebecca noticed a red key down a cage, so Bluend ran to take it, but in that moment, a giant centipede enters and grab Bluend…who was helped by Billy and Rebecca. In matter of seconds, the centipede was dead, and Bluend was saved  
-I think I know where this key will be useful-He said  
-That's great, tell us where-Rebecca answered

Dining Room

The team went down to the main hall, and then to the dining room, where a big red door was there, Bluend used the key to open the door, but once inside there the team noticed that an horrible smell.  
-This is a kitchen?-Asked Bluend  
-Smells horrible-answered Rebecca  
-So, why we are here for?-asked Billy  
-here!-Bluend said while pointing a garbage can-here must be it!  
-What is he looking for?-asked Rebecca  
-This!-answered Bluend, he took a little bat wing, more like a Demon Wing  
-What is that?  
-Is something we will need now-Bluend began to run outside

Main Hall

Bluend go upstairs, and there was a human-sized statue, with two little statues in a scale, Bluend took the Black one and placed the wing in it place…  
-So? What it must happen?  
-Wait, just wait-then, the picture of the Dr. Marcus opened, giving a new path


	5. The fall

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate survivor**

Chapter 5: the fall

Disclaimer: all events, characters (except Bluend) locations, plots, and others are ©CAPCOM and part of Resident Evil™. Bluend is a fan character and haves no relationship with any CAPCOM production

* * *

Facility Basement

Bluend went downstairs, followed by Rebecca and Billy  
-Bluend, wait!-exclaimed Billy-we don't know what is over there!  
-do not worry, I know this like the palm of my…-he stopped in the bottom, seeing a large spider-…hand  
-Bluend Watch out!-Rebecca screamed uselessly, the spider threw acid to Bluend, who cover his face, but all his left arm was covered in acid…

Nursery

-eh! What happened!-Bluend awoke  
-You were reached by the spider's acid, but you're safe now!-Rebecca answered  
-Where is Billy?  
-He is exploring the basement  
-I must go and help him  
-No you must not!-Rebecca advertised him  
-Why not?  
-You are poisoned, you must not move until we found a way to cure you  
-But!  
-No Buts, you will stay here, remember, I am a medical, you can count on me  
-ok!

Rebbecca left the room, and Bluend fall asleep, but in just minutes, he will heard  
-_why? Why they can go out and kill zombies and me not!_-he thought  
-HELP!-was heard from the radio  
-eh! That's Rebecca  
-HELP!  
Bluend looked at his radio, and noticed that it was on a different frequency than the Billy one-Damn it, Billy is not hearing!-he fixed the frequency-Billy Rebecca is on danger!  
-Eh! Where are you!  
-I'm going to help her!

Facility Basement

Bluend ran as fast as he can, taking the pain from the poison, and going over the "boiler room", going downstairs, he made it to the place where Rebecca was, he took her hand, and tried to pull her up, but she was too heavy for him, then, they two fall down...  
But, Billy came from the door a grabbed the Bluend's foot, and tried to pull it up. It was hard, but finally they made it, they get up...  
-Thanks-Bluend and Rebecca said  
-Yeah, we are a team remember?  
A beeb sound-Rebecca, this is Enrico, over!  
-Capitan!  
-Have you captured Billy?  
-ehmmm, No sir, but I continue the looking for, over!  
-The fisrt mission, and you already disobey orders?  
-yes! jeje!  
-Billy, I'm sorry but we have to know  
-Yes, Billy, do you really kill 23 people?-Said Bluend  
-We were order to attack a village-Billy answered with a sad feeling.

Then, Billy told the history, fast, calm, and serious. But, still, Bluend was poisoned, he did not thought about anything more than his 2 new "friends", even being close to death.


	6. Last breathe

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor**  
Chapter 6: last breathe

Disclaimer: as told in other episodes, and it's annoying to repeat, ALL of this (except Bluend) is ©CAPCOM ok?

* * *

Facility Basement

Bluend was poisoned, and it was close to death, but he did not take care, he tried to be calmed, but all his body was poisoned, it was just matter of seconds before he died.  
-close to death, I never thought that this will happen to me, How will be my dead? Painful? Calmed? God, please help me!  
-Bluend, are you ok?-Billy asked, Bluend was looking to the roof, almost ignoring the history of Billy  
-Eh! Sorry, I was thinking…-he said disappointed.  
-Are you ok, after all that you run, the poison most take all your body-Rebecca told him  
-I know, but…it's just that…I don't know-Bluend was worried  
-It's normal feel like that-Billy stand up-C'mon, you must go to the nursery, maybe there is something there ok?  
-yeah…

They go across the room, but in the "hallway" were a lot of monkeys, zombie monkeys (A.K.A. Eliminators) Bluend escaped going for the other door, but, without any reason, the door locked.  
-hey! Rebecca, Billy, do you hear me!-He screamed  
-Bluend! Are you ok?  
-No!…damn it!-was his last answer

Bluend go downstairs and cross a double door, there, he saw the big distance that he an Rebecca may fall if Billy hasn't showed up. In a table was a little key and a blue herb, he took the little key, and also took the blue herb, but he did not know how to use it

After that he go to a room where it was a weird training field, and upstairs a control panel and a lot of weapons

He took one sub-machinegun, and with the little key he has opened a locker that was there, then he push a random button in the control panel and go running to the training field, then, he pushed a red button…  
-Battle system engage, locking door-said a computer, while a lot of human-like reptiles (A.K.A. Hunters) comes from a cage  
-Battle? No! what should I do now! I'm too weak, forgive me, father!-Bluend thought, has he began to fire the gun, but the bullets ran out, then he began to feel dizzy, tired, and one of the monsters took him, it was about to eat him, then he...

Shots were heared, and a computer said:  
-Battle System over, Ulocking doors  
-Bluend!-Rebecca Screamed  
-Are you ok!-Billy asked  
Bluend was in the arms of Rebecca, he was dying.  
-Billy...Re-Becca...I-I...I...  
-Do not die! Be Strong-Billy told  
-No, c'mon live!-Rebecca screamed  
-I...am-m...sorry!-He cried


	7. Water key

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor**

Chapter 7: water key

Disclaimer: the history, characters (except Bluend) locations and everything else, is ©CAPCOM this is a fan fiction, and was made by a fan

* * *

Facility Basement

Bluend opened his eyes, slowly, he feels like getting back to live.

Hardly, he crawled, until he saw Rebecca and Billy, they turn around, and saw him  
-Bluend!  
-we tough you…  
-Don't worry-he said-I just…feel, like tired!-he looses all his strengths, and fall asleep

Second Floor

Bluend opened his eyes again, but this time, he was feeling better, he saw Rebecca and Billy, he was on a nursery, he stand up  
-eh? What happened?-asked Bluend  
-You were hurt by a monster, but you're alive! How it's that possible?-said Billy  
Bluend looked at his arm, was several wounded, but felt no pain. He began to ask himself how it's that possible  
-We healed your poison, don't worry about it-Rebecca explain to him  
-Thanks, but that's not what worries me  
Bluend began to walk to the door, but stopped, just to think about where to go  
-Hey, how it was the Umbrella's motto?-asked  
-Hmmm, I can't remember  
-C'mon guys, please think!  
-Obedience…and something else  
-Obedience, Unity and Discipline!-Bluend was like excited-That's it! We must go back to the basement  
-What are we going to do there, there is nothing, I have already searched  
-Hmmm, that's weird…hey! What about that key you found?  
-What key?  
-The one on the battle cage, you picked it, don't you?  
-Yes I did-exclaimed Rebecca-And I remember where is the door!  
-What are we waiting for, let's go!

Still in the Second Floor, on the Blue Door Corridor

They walked slowly, somehow, they knew that it wasn't a safe place, they came by the first door they saw, and walk in

It was a communication room, or something like that, but there it was a Marcus Zombie  
-Damn it! They follow us everywhere!  
-That!-Bluend Pointed to a handle-We need it  
-I will go for it-Said Billy  
And then, he pass over the monster and took the handle, the group came out that room running, they go to another door, and there, where some zombies, they just shoot and killed them, and walked to investigate  
-Here, I found something-Rebecca said, by pointing to 3 machines that were grabbing some tablets  
-That tablets are from the observatory  
-Bluend…how do you know so much?  
-It's a secret, It's no time for that, we better haste to ok?

Then, they get to the Observatory and placed the 3 tablets, and then…


	8. Fight at Church

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor**  
Chapter 8: Fight at the Church

Disclaimer: as told in ALL chapters, all the characters (except Bluend) locations, events, and everything else is © of CAPCOM…Bluend is owned by the User Bluend/Bluend Acronds/bluend16, Rut Deaths and Blue Lostwoods are owned by user Darmiita/Darmadeaths

* * *

Outside the Observatory

The trio was outside the observatory, they saw a church in middle of the "island" the were crossing the bridge, and the lights turn off…one by one  
-What's happening?-asked Rebecca  
-There's something wrong here…  
-Watch it!-Bluend pushed Rebecca, that was almost attacked by a huge bat, but the bat took him  
-Bluend!-Billy started to shoot, but he realized that was impossible attack without harming Bluend  
-Don't worry about me…go and try to get away!  
-But…  
-Get away!

Rebecca and Billy try go inside the observatory, but it was closed, they tried to go inside the church, but was closed also. Meanwhile, Bluend was trying to defend, but everything he tried was in vain, the bat was stronger than him, and he can get his arm on the Machinegun

Rebecca and Billy were already out of sight "maybe they escaped already" thought Bluend, and tried to get his hand to the machinegun, he tried for a couple of minutes AND HE DID IT!  
-perfect! Take this you bitch!-said Bluend, was firing upwards, and harmed the bat. It died, but did not released him, he was falling along the bat, but how great was his luck, he felt in the water, and swim to the church…a ladder helped him to get inside, in the church was a typewriter, he wrote:

_Finally, I got escaped! But this is dangerous…dad if you're there please tell me this is just a lie! I don't want to live here anymore_

_If someone read this, please, tell to Rut Acronds (she call herself Blue Lostwoods) that I love her, and that even dead, or lost, I will ever be his brother…please_

_Bluend Acronds_


	9. The Thrut

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor  
**Chapter 9: the truth  
Disclaimer: has said before, EVERYTHING here (except bluend and his action/consequences in the history) are ©CAPCOM and are part of the game Resident Evil™ 0

* * *

Church

Bluend finally got into the elevator, and went down, he walked normally, with his father's knife in his hands.  
In matter of seconds, he got into some kind of laboratory, but everything was opened, so he got into a room where a monorail was about to go away  
-hey! Wait! Damn it!  
Bluend lost that monorail, he already knew that the monorail lead to the factory, and there were no other way to access to it, so he got back to the mansion

Mansion

Bluend get into the main hall, and tried to go to the "exit" when:  
-Stop right there-said a familiar voice  
-Eh!... Albert! What do you want!  
-hmm… so the little experiment now reveals  
-I'm not of umbrella anymore  
-Ha, don't make me laugh, of course you are  
-No, I'm not! – Bluend ran against Wesker, but this one punched him  
-Impressive, you dare to attack me?  
-You bastard!  
-Well, you're not needed anymore

Bluend stand up, and took the stair to the sewers  
-I'll be better if I go away from here!  
When he was on the "crash zone" he noticed that there was an elevator, so it called, but from it, a woman came out  
-Don't shoot! … Rebecca! You're alive!  
-Bluend, thanks goodness! – Bluend ran against Rebecca and hugged here for 5 seconds  
-well… where's Billy?  
-He… well, I don't know  
-What! what happened to him?  
-He fell off, I don't know where he is!  
-We must look for him ok?  
-Yeah!

They came down, until a water treatment plant, and there they saw how Billy was alive, but was knocked out by something in the water, something like a frog… some seconds passed,

-Billy!  
-We must look for him- then, Bluend found an elevator, but without energy  
-Here-Rebecca put electricity on the plant  
-Well, we're against them now!


	10. A disgrace

**Resident Evil: The Ultimate Survivor  
**Chapter 10: A disgrace  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of this, so I will say it only once: Bluend is not from CAPCOM and the rest is all from CAPCOM!

* * *

They came down fast, they wanted to found Billy, but they were on low ammo, and there were many zombies out there to attack

-They're too many!  
-Where do we go!  
-HERE! – he showed a door, where a drenage system is… and there was BILLY!  
-Billy! – exclaimed the two at the same time

The marine were coughing, he was almost drought, Bluend and Rebecca helped him, and he was back on his feet

-Where am I?  
-At the Umbrella's Water treatment plant-said Bluend  
-This is from umbrella too? - asked Rebecca  
-Yes, in fact, my father worked EXACTLY here… _I wonder if… _  
-Well – Billy stand up – It's time to move!

They passed from various set of rooms, founding ammo, but they were stopped by an electronic door, that needed a card

-Damn it! – Bluend kicked the door  
-Calm it down… maybe the card is here close  
-Maybe my dad have it… but…  
-where did he work exactly?  
-over here! Quick!

But, there… a big humanoid monster (tyrant) was killing a human being… one alive…

-FATHER NO! – Bluend took is knife and tried to stop it, but it was too late, the tyrant killed his father, and push him off – NO!

The battle began, Billy and Rebecca shot at the tyrant, and Bluend tried to slash him with the knife, minutes passed and Bluend stabbed the knife on tyrant's heart, and killed him inmediatly

-FATHER! – he run to his father, and looked trying to revive him, useless  
-He's dead… I'm sorry- said Billy  
-Yes Bluend, let it go  
-Ok...

With tear on his eyes, Bluend let the corpse there, and grabbed the magnetic card… and with this, he recognized it, this nightmare it's just beginning!


End file.
